


Rotto

by Neko48



Series: Retos [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Insecurity, Masks, Regret, Sad, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko48/pseuds/Neko48
Summary: Mammon vuelve a Varia tras la batalla contra Byakuran y se dirige a su habitación para descansar después de ser recibida por sus compañeros. Dentro encuentra una carta y tras leer su contenido sale corriendo, deseando equivocarse. Mas su deseo no se cumple y siente su corazón estrujarse por alguien que ni siquiera conoce."Tal vez tú no desearías esto, pero simplemente no es algo que pueda dejar pasar."Y tras decir esto convocó al palacio de Varía a todos aquellos que merecían ser castigados por su propia consciencia.*El universo y los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a Akira Amano*
Relationships: Belphegor/Flan | Fran
Series: Retos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. La Carta

Hola~. Soy el gran mago Fran~.

El super talentoso genio ilusionista de los Varía y el mejor aprendiz del mismísimo Rokudo Mukuro (alias cabeza de piña).

Debes estar super conmovida de leer algo de mi puño y letra, después de todo, las únicas cartas personales que he escrito eran para mi abuela, mi letra es tan limpia porque si no la cuidaba, ella me golpeaba con la chancla cuando la visitaba. 

Era muy molesta y una pésima cocinera, pero aún así me dolió muchísimo perderla.

¿Te sorprende que yo diga que me dolió la muerte de alguien?

Pues no debería, ¿Sabes? Yo también soy un ser humano aunque no lo parezca.

Siento dolor, tanto emocional como físico, me encariño con las personas, llego a sentirme solo, hay cosas que me asustan y a veces solo quiero tirarlo todo por la borda y descansar de una buena vez.

Pero no hice eso y seguí luchando, seguí esforzándome porque creía que en verdad podría encontrar mi lugar, justo como me dijo mi abuela antes de que mi maestro me llevara con él.

Ella dijo que yo era especial, y que en definitiva encontraría personas, además de ella, que comprendieran esto y me apreciarán. 

Así que me esforcé, porque no deseaba estar solo nunca más.

Mi maestro y los Kokuyo me acogieron primero, estaba muy emocionado la verdad. Pensé que al aprender de alguien con mis mismos poderes al fin dejaría de estar solo, me aguanté mucho para que mis emociones no se notaran en mi rostro, fue díficil, pero sabía que no debía confiar presipitadamente.

Y eso fue lo correcto al final.

Los Kokuyo no eran mi familia ni nada parecido.

Rokudo Mukuro me quería para liberarlo, de la misma forma que usaba a Dokuro-san para manifestarse mientras él estuviera captivo. Ella era la más parecida a mí, siendo ambos herramientas de un hombre sin corazón, eso pensé.

Pero eramos muy diferentes, ella tenía el aprecio de Ken-san y Chikusa-san (ya no tiene sentido tratar de engañarme llamándolos niisan). Aunque MM la envidiara, la aceptaba porque sabía que el maestro la quería.

Todo lo contrario a mí.

Ella era servicial, tierna y amable.

Yo era rebelde, irrespetuoso y egoísta.

Era obvio que la preferirían sobre mí, así que me rendí con los Kokuyo.

Cuando supe que iría a los Varia en cubierto, volví a sentir esa emoción de llegar a un nuevo lugar. 

Sentí la esperanza de ser aceptado.

Ellos me querían contratar como ilusionista sin saber nada de mí, no tendría la sombra de mi maestro cuando esté con ellos. Pensé que era mi oportunidad.

Mas me volví a equivocar.

Varia no me necesitaba tampoco, ellos te necesitaban a ti Mammon. Y yo era solo tu remplazo, tu sombra.

Aún así me adapté al ambiente, no tenía caso estar celoso de una persona muerta. Tenía tiempo para ganarme mi propio lugar.

Que iluso fuí.

Volviste, como si por arte de magia hubiera sido, tú y todos los fallecidos de la batalla contra Millfiore regresaron a la vida.

¿Sabes Mammon? Desearía que no hubieras vuelto, soy cruel. Lo sé.

Pero yo deseaba lo que tú tenías.

Yo deseaba tener un nombre al que llamaran pensando en mí como una persona, y no como una herramienta o un remplazo.

Deseaba tener un lugar en el que me recibieran porque me apreciarán, y no porque les sirviera.

Deseaba que alguien viera a través de mi máscara de desinterés, así como vieron bajo tu máscara de avaricia.

Pero nada de eso se cumplió.

Mis padres me repudiaron desde niño. Mis poderes les asustaban y cada emoción que yo mostraba les daba tanto asco que me golpeaban hasta inchar mi rostro y que no se notarán mis expresiones. No podía decir lo que deseaba porque no lo merecía y siempre recibía golpes con un cinto en su lugar.

Cuando mi abuela me alejó de mis padres, ya había aprendido lo que no debía hacer.

No muestres emociones.

No muestres deseos.

No muestres debilidad.

Me fue bien con mi abuela, pero no con los demás.

¿Como deseaban ellos que yo fuera?

¿Como debía ser?

Yo nunca dije mentiras, ¿sabes?

Me dolían los cuchillos de Bell-sempai, porque sabía que mi vida no significaba nada para él.

Me herían las palabras sarcásticas de mi maestro negando de mí, porque sabía que nunca me tuvo aprecio.

Me frustraban las comparaciones contigo Mammon, porque sabía que nunca podría ser tú.

¡Lo odiaba todo!

¡Tu habitación inmaculada en el palacio de Varía que los sempais a menudo se quedaban mirando con melancolía!

¡El ridículo sombrero que me ponían como símbolo de que era tu remplazo, de que no era querido aquí!

¡Los gritos de Squallo cuando comparaba mi trabajo con el tuyo!

¿¡Qué rayos esperaba de mi si nunca había trabajado en la mafia!?

¡No hay forma de que pudiera hacer las cosas perfectas como tú nada más llegar!

¡Odiaba las bromas que hacían en tu nombre y que terminaban con sonrisas nostálgicas!

Y repudié con toda mi alma ese momento en el que Bell-sempai y el resto se emocionaron ante la posibilidad de que resucitaras.

Mi maestro estaba libre, así que no me necesitaba.

"Ya es hora de que vivas tu propia vida Fran"

Eso fue lo que me dijo para deshacerse de mí.

El Boss fue directo y me dijo que con tu regreso ya no era necesario.

¿Quién soy yo?

Escuché que eres la mejor psíquica del mundo.

¿Tú sabes quién soy yo?

Aunque lo sepas ya no tiene sentido preguntarte.

Ya estoy demasiado cansado.

¿Lo notas Mammon?

Estoy tan cansado que ya no puedo ni controlar mis lágrimas y estoy arruinando el papel de la carta.

No quiero irme sin pertenecer a ninguna parte. Así que me iré ahora.

Antes de que llegues y me sea arrebatado el título que nunca fue mío.

Seré egoísta y me permitiré marchar con el título de guardián de la niebla de Varia.

Tu regreso es mi despedida.

Y aún así, te quiero agradecer.

Porque de la misma forma que te odio por quitarme aquello por lo que estaba luchando.

Te respeto por haber logrado lo que yo nunca pude, y fue gracias a ti que tuve está oportunidad de ser algo antes de irme.

Adiós Mammon.

Por favor cuida de los sempais.

—En serio se volvieron imbéciles después de que morí. —Dijo fría la bebé con un pacificador indigo en su cuello, al terminar de leer la carta que le había dejado el adolescente de cabellos turquesa.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, los rostros desfigurados por el torrente de emociones que atacaban a cada uno de los presentes en ese salón.

—O-oye Mammon... Eso es una broma, ¿cierto? —Le preguntó el de la tiara con una sonrisa temblorosa.

—Kufufu, en serio te gustan las bromas pesadas arcoballeno de la niebla. Ni siquiera yo soy capaz de reír. —Fueron las palabras del pálido heterocromático.

De esta forma todos comenzaron a intercambiar palabras de incredulidad y negación. Todo bajo la asqueada mirada de la bebé.

—Si es una broma o no. Lo pueden comprobar ustedes mismos en su habitación. —Les comunicó, callando todo murmullo en la sala—. Y pensar que de todos en este lugar, sería yo quien lo encontraría... —Fue lo último que comentó con pesar. 

Al escuchar esto todos salieron corriendo escaleras arriba, encabezados por Bellphegor y Mukuro quienes parecían correr por su propia vida. 

Mas al llegar a su destino ambos se percataron de que ya era tarde y se desmoronaron.

Gritos y llantos llenaron el castillo de Varia.

Ruegos. Negaciones. Culpa.

Todos estos eran en vano ahora.

Pues postrado en su cómoda cama yacía el joven ilusionista sustituto de Varia, sin su característico sombrero de rana.

Con su una vez blanquecina piel tomando una tonalidad azulada y rodeado de su propia sangre que había brotado desde los cortes en sus muñecas la noche anterior.

Y está vez.

No había un milagro que lo trajera de vuelta como a la arcoballeno de la niebla.

FIN.


	2. Carta de un Padre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pensé continuar este fic, pero esto se me ocurrió en la madrugada y tuve que escribirlo ( ꈨຶ ˙̫̮ ꈨຶ ).

Nunca pensé que te escribiría una carta en estas circunstancias.

Han sido sólo unas horas desde que te encontramos y en unos momentos te daremos el último adiós.

Nunca he sido de las personas que son afectadas por la perdida de alguien cercano, hace mucho que enterré esas emociones.

Y aún así, no puedo evitar esta opresión en mi pecho ni el nudo en mi garganta.

Probablemente sea la culpa.

¿Sabes? Tsunayoshi me advirtió una vez sobre esto.

Me dijo que si no me expresaba como debía podría arrepentirme.

Él se disculpó sin parar entre lágrimas, dijo que de haber sabido lo que pasaría hubiera echo más.

No tenía por qué hacer eso.

Fuí yo quien fue un imbécil orgulloso.

Ojalá no lo hubiera sido.

Quiero volver el tiempo atrás y decirte cuán orgulloso estaba de ti. 

Cuánto me sorprendías con tu imaginación y esa ingeniosa lengua tuya que siempre me sacaba una risa a la vez que me exasperaba. 

Quiero agradecerte por salvarme y no dejarme aunque no lo mereciera.

Quiero disculparme por apartarte de tu abuela y no permitirte estar con ella en sus últimos momentos.

Quiero ver a través de tu máscara y ayudarte con tu dolor.

Quiero llamarte por ese nombre que nunca te permití usar por estúpidas excusas que usé para ocultar mi miedo.

Fran Rokudo.

El hijo que nunca merecí y que perdí por ser un cobarde que le temía a encariñarse demasiado con otros.

Quise darte tu libertad para que eligieras como vivir. 

Quise darte las alas que te quité cuando eras niño. 

Quise protegerte de mí mismo y los problemas que me perseguían.

Perdóname mi pequeño niño.

Debí jugar más contigo.

Debí haberte contado más cuentos cuando me los pedías antes de dormir cuando eras niño.

Debí haberte cuidado cada vez que enfermabas.

Debí dejarte disfrutar tu infancia como yo nunca pude.

Debí mostrarte cuán importante fuiste y serás siempre para mí.

No tengo el derecho de odiar a los Varia, pues sé que fuí quien más te lastimó.

No quiero decirte adiós.

No quiero ver cuándo se cierren las tapas de tu ataúd y comiencen a enterrarlo.

Solo quiero poder abrazarte como pocas veces hice en tu infancia.

Pero ya nunca podré hacerlo.

Adiós mi pequeño. 

Si nos volviéramos a encontrar en otra vida, por favor dame la oportunidad de cuidarte como te merecías.

Mukuro Rokudo


	3. Carta de un Príncipe

No quiero escribir esto.

¿¡Por qué tenías que ser tan tonto de suicidarte!?

¡Piensa un poco en los demás antes de actuar como un idiota! ¡Siempre te lo dije!

¿¡Por qué nunca fuiste sincero!?

¿¡Por qué nunca gritaste, te enojaste o lloraste!?

¡No esperes que los demás te entiendan si no te expresas!

Lussuria me dijo que pensara bien lo que escribiría en esta carta de despedida para tí, ¡pero sinceramente solo quiero maldecirte joder!

¡No quería te fueras!

¡Aún si no eras el guardián de la niebla de Varia eso no tenía que se una despedida!

¡Quería llevarte a Francia!

¡Quería que visitaras la tumba de tu abuela y le dijeras como habías ayudado a salvar el mundo como uno de esos super héroes que tanto admiras!

¿Un reemplazo?

¿Crees que besaría a Mammon?

¿Que trataría de impresionarla cada segundo como un patético plebeyo?

Cada minuto de tu irritante existencia solo quería tenerte para mi.

No me gustaba que te juntaras con los Kokuyo.

Odiaba que me ocultaras cosas.

Si, es verdad que no soy alguien que se sepa expresar. Pero en toda mi vida la única persona que añoré fuiste tú rana estúpida.

No me disculparé.

Los muertos no escuchan, así que todo esto es inútil.

No creo en reencarnaciones ni en la vida después de la muerte.

Si mueres se acaba.

Pero, si de casualidad yo estoy equivocado y sí existe algo de eso, entonces no seas un más idiota.

Si no te gusta algo dilo y no lo hagas. 

Si quieres insultar grita hasta de lo que se va a morir la persona que te enojó.

Si quieres hacer algo, estar con alguien, o ir a alguna parte, hazlo.

Para de usar una máscara que solo lástima, a ti, y a los que te perdimos.

Nunca, y repito, nunca fuiste un remplazo.

Así como nadie podrá jamás ocupar tu lugar.

Varia podrá tener un guardián de la niebla.

Pero nosotros te perdimos.

Yo te perdí Fran.

Siempre lograste sacarme de mis casillas, pero nunca me habías echo llorar antes.

Si esta carta en verdad funciona y te enteras de lo que escribí, espero que la culpa te carcoma al darte cuenta de cuán tonto fuiste, y la próxima vez.

Vivas siendo tu mismo.

Adiós Fran, ya no volveré a llamarte rana.

No tiene sentido si no puedes responderme con esa voz monótona que tanto me calmaba.

Belphegor


	4. Respuesta de una Bebé

Hola.

Pensé que debía responderte a pesar de que ya no estés.

Siento que debo disculparme contigo por lo de los demás.

¿Sabes?

Ellos eran simples idiotas.

Metieron tanto la pata.

Te lastimaron tanto.

Solo para terminar llorando junto a tu cuerpo como si fueran niños.

Bueno, el Boss no lloró, pero destrozó su oficina sin usar sus llamas, sus puños quedaron muy lastimados, pero él dijo que eso no era suficiente.

Creo que se estaba castigando.

Fran.

Nadie de Varia te quería en el equipo.

Pero no porque no te apreciaran o porque no fueras suficiente.

Si no porque tu corazón no era el de un asesino.

Viendo tu habitación fue suficiente para saberlo. Estaba llena de cómics y artículos de super héroes, incluso tenías recortes de periódicos de personas que habían sido reconocidas como tal.

Tú no disfrutabas matar, ni tampoco buscabas poder o fortuna.

Solo estabas aquí porque fue lo que decidieron para ti.

Todos lo sabían.

Por eso trataron que lo dejaras.

Por eso el Boss te despidió cuando yo volví.

No querían que siguieras manchándote de sangre.

Aunque fueron tan tontos que no lo demostraron, en verdad te apreciaban.

No conozco a los Kokuyo, pero las lágrimas que derramaron no eran falsas.

Supongo que ellos también fueron idiotas.

Yo arreglé tu funeral, no sé bien tus gustos, pero espero que sea de tu agrado.

La idea de escribir cada uno una carta para ti también fue mía, es lo único que puedo hacer por ti.

¿Sabes Fran? Tú y yo nos parecíamos mucho.

Siendo una médium me ganó el desprecio del mundo. Por eso me alejé y me centré en la única cosa que no me juzgaba y necesitaba para vivir: el dinero.

Viví de esa forma por años, a diferencia de ti, yo no buscaba aceptación ni afecto. Ya que nunca lo recibí, no podía añorarlo.

Pero lo conocí cuando fui elegida como arcoballeno de la niebla.

Eramos otro grupo caótico, pero me gustaba.

Luce me dio el cariño maternal que nunca tuve y me mostró la emoción de esperar otra vida.

Verde lejos de negar mis poderes como los demás científicos, quiso investigarlos para saber qué me hacía especial.

Lal fue cómo una hermana mandona que no me dejaba escaquearme.

Skull era como un niño pequeño siempre persiguiéndome, al ser los menores se apegó mucho a mi, y yo disfrutaba ver sus ojos brillar de emoción cada vez que usaba mis poderes.

Reborn... Era Reborn.

Y Fon... Fue el único idiota que alguna vez me vio como una mujer.

La maldición me quito todo por lo que había luchado, pero me dió lo que siempre necesité.

Tuviste tu hogar Fran, pero ellos no supieron demostrártelo.

No te culpes, y no los odies.

Esto no fue culpa de una sola parte y lo sabes.

Así que solo descansa, sabiéndote amado.

Me habría encantado conocerte Fran.

Gracias por cuidar de Varia mientras yo no estuve, y quédate tranquilo, que los aprecio demasiado como para dejarlos morir.

Además que pagar un funeral sale caro.

Viper

La bebé suspiró al ver su firma original, no se sentía correcto firmar como Mammon en esa carta tras haber hablado de su pasado.

El funeral se llevó a cabo entre lágrimas, todos habían escrito una carta de despedida para Fran, las cuales fueron depositadas junto a él en su ataúd.

No hubo ningún discurso, pues nadie se sentía digno de darlo, sobre todo ahora que el ilusionista no podría escucharlos diciendo cuanto lo querían o lo increíble que era.

Pero lo que no supieron es que Fran si los escuchó, o más bien, los leyó.

La bebé medium fue la única que pudo ver la figura traslucida del chico de cabellos turquesa, sentado sobre su lápida mientras se aferraba llorando a las cartas de sus seres queridos antes de desvanecerse.

Fin


	5. Epílogo

—¡Fran! ¡Si no te apresuras llegarás tarde!

—Voooooy~.

En un apartamento de la ciudad de Tokyo, se podía apreciar a un hombre de ojos azul cielo y cabello largo de un tono más oscuro recojido en una coleta baja, que se encontraba bebiendo chocolate caliente mientras leía un periódico. 

Pronto se escucharon unos pasos perezosos y apareció un adolescente de cabellos cortos color turquesa, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados debido al sueño, pero eran del mismo color que su cabello.

—Kufufu, alguien se desveló con videojuegos otra vez por lo visto. —Comentó mientras se paraba para alisar un poco los cabellos despeinados del menor.

—Me emocioné haciendo misiones con Bel-sempai. —Dijo antes de bostezar—. Papá~. Me quedaré dormido si sigues tocando mi cabeza~.

—Y yo que quería ahorrarte la vergüenza de llegar todo despeinado al instituto. Pues por mal agradecido tendrás que comprar tu almuerzo en la cafetería. —Al escuchar esto Fran se espabiló de golpe.

—¡No! ¡Las filas en la cafetería son un infierno papá! ¡No me dejes sin almuerzo! —Rogó mientras lo abrazaba y hacía un leve puchero.

—Kufufufu, tu almuerzo ya está en tu maleta. —Le dijo pellizcandole una mejilla suavemente—. Vete ya que estás retrasado, y come esto por el camino.

—Gracias papá, te aviso si tomo un desvío después de clases. —Se despidió tomando el sándwich que le ofrecía.

—Trata de no dormirte en clases.

—Imposible~.

Mukuro río ante la respuesta de su hijo, y observó por la ventana como un chico rubio esperaba apoyado en su bicicleta, parecía a punto de quedarse dormido.

—Creo que debería quitarle la consola a Fran en la noche...

Mientras él pensaba como lograr que su hijo durmiera, este se reunió con el rubio.

—Buenos días Bel-sempai. —El aludido solo levantó un mano como saludo—. Sempai eres muy flojo~. Solo fue una noche en vela.

—Y por esa noche en vela siento que me muero y tengo ojeras. —Gruñó mientras empezaba a pedalear cuando el menor se sentó en el asiento trasero de la bicicleta.

—¿En serio? No lo noté por su flequillo de emo.

—¿Quieres que te baje para que corras enano?

—No por favor. Me moriría si tuviera que correr hasta el instituto. —Respondió de forma monótona mientras desayunaba.

—Tienes un humor muy negro... —Le recriminó mientras apretaba su agarre en el manillar.

—En realidad no, pero tanto sempai como mi papá son demasiado sensibles con cualquier broma. —Comentó recordando como ambos se ponían con el más mínimo comentario relacionado a su muerte.

—Si lo sabes entonces no hagas esas bromas.

—Me gusta hacerlas, así que seguiré.

—Oye... —Bel tenía un tic en el labio y estaba a punto de explotar, pero se calmó al sentir como Fran se recargaba en su espalda.

—Me siento feliz cuando se preocupan por mi de ese modo, así que perdón, pero no pararé. —Dijo con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa.

Bel solo suspiró y aceleró.

Ya se encargaría después de hacer feliz a su enano sin necesidad de bromas negras.

Fin

YO: Creo que con esto finalmente puedo pasar página ( ꈨຶ ˙̫̮ ꈨຶ ).

REBORN: En serio te había afectado este fic...

YO: Seeee (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀).

REBORN: Fueron 505 palabras, algo corto, pero creo que valió la pena.

YO: Fueron suficientes para liberarme ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ.

Ciao~ ciao~.

**Author's Note:**

> Solo diré que escribir esto me traumó ಥ‿ಥ


End file.
